A night out on the town
by Blu-eyd-vixen
Summary: BF Set during season 3 Leave comments. Chapter 14 up. Willow and Tara are investigating the mayors package to Faith. Has Faith changed? What does Tara know about Buffy and Faith that the others don't and what does fate have in store for them.
1. The bronze

Might be a b/f shipper if i continue the next chapter Hints of one to come, tell me if i should continue. or just leave it alone.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon.

P.S. on other stories such as what kind of world is this I will update soon I promise sorry about the delay and I have another new story coming out about Buffy going back into the past season 3 with all her memories what will happened and will some one else remember their own memories, will have two different story lines.

We use to be sort of...

She started to fill in the gap

The very gap in my soul, in my life that angel created.

Maybe that's wrong, but I didn't look too much into it at the time.

Wasn't ready too and besides she was acting (B " I never knew you had so much rage in you" F "What can I say I'm the worlds best actor. A "Second best")

I had Angel in my life; still do those 2 nights before we had just been on a date.

_You and me use to be together,_

_Everyday together always,_

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend,_

_I can't believe this could be the end._

It's just as Xandar said to me she was jealous of me being with Angel, he at first says he didn't realize

But was she really? Great, I'm sitting here at the Bronze dragged here by my friends,

And can't stop thinking about how did this all happen and why?

And no Doubt is playing here tonight. "Sighs"

_It looks as though you're letting go and if its real then I don't want to know,_

_Don't speak I know just what you're saying so stop explaining don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak I know what you're thinking and I don't need you're reasons don't tell me cause it hurts. No no._

It did hurt for awhile, Angel being sent to hell by me,

Me being thrown out of the house since my mom couldn't deal,

And running away and trying to make peace with my friends.

Then she came in and threw my world upside down.

She understood me or so I thought, I remember the fight against Kakistos,

Was she acting there too? No, I think that's the first time I ever saw the real her.

_Our memories they can be inviting some are all together mighty frightening,_

_As we die both you and I, with my head in my hands I sit and cry. Don't_

_Speak I know just what you're saying so stop explaining don't tell me cause it hurts No, No, No._

_Don't speak I know what you're thinking and I don't need you're reasons don't tell me cause it hurts._

Memories, we did have a few good ones, and then it all went to hell.

She has this defense these walls that go up, what does she really think,

Is this what she really is like. My friends must think I am freaking,

Xandar is dancing with Anya, and Willow is just hanging with me for some reason watching my facial

Expressions I'm looking across the dance floor, she here! And dancing closer and closer I can see her facial expression it's her shit-eating grin. Oh "SHIT" Willows looking at me worried now, and I can just see her nose scrunching trying to figure out what the matter is. When I can tell by her body language that when Faith put her hand down on willows shoulder that she knew who it was.

_You and me I can see us dying aren't we?_

_Don't speak I know just what you're saying so please stop explaining don't tell me cause it hurts No, No, no. Don't speak I know what you're thinking and I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't tell me cause it hurts._

Why is she grinning at me, I have to speak up though. But it seems willow has beaten me to the chase,

(Still showing you're face around her Faith, thought you'd be hiding with you're best friend.)

Faith having to smile at the red heads remarks just looks down at Red and squishing her shoulder, oh no I thought I would go find B. And dig up some fun.

Is this all we are left to I think fighting, I never wanted her to be like me I don't get why she is doing this,

But I didn't want to be here tonight anyways I have no interest in fighting. I get up slowly looking down at willow before saying Will I'm going to leave thanks for inviting me. And I brush past ever so elegantly in my black skirt as possible and start to leave.

_Don't tell me cause it hurts,_

And it does, it hurts but I don't care anymore the hurt I turned into anger. But right now I just feel so old

I wanted to be friends and I just feel so sad, but I don't want to fight tonight there will be enough fighting tomorrow so I'll let faith deal with what happened tonight.

And so Faith did following buffy as she walked home, even though she pretended not to care she wouldn't let anything happen to B without her being the one to do it. And besides she didn't like seeing B hurting and she just didn't get what had happened.


	2. two slayers confused

Might be a b/f shipper if I continue the next chapter Hints of one to come, tell me if i should continue. or just leave it alone.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon.

thanks for the reviews.

It's a Karioke night at the Bronze something extremely unusual in itself.

I'm here once again, but this time after a big fight,

A fight between Angel and me. 

The very fight about us being over pretty much.

The funny part is I always knew it would happen.

I told myself when he first came back that I wouldn't get back together with him.

After coming home after the fight with Angel,

I took a shower trying to take away the feel of the sewer and rinse away bad thoughts. 

Changing into some tight jeans that I hadn't worn forever, for that fact seen the light of day for ages I grab a red T-shirt. And head for the mirror.

looking in the mirror I try to figure out 

Will anyone know by my expressions . . . , could my dear friend Will figure it out? ,

That some thing is wrong? (Shrugging) I realize I'd Rather them not figure it out.

That's not what's going on right now though,

I'm here while Will and Oz are up on stage singing,

Wondering if I will see my now enemy as I have to refer to her,

here at the bronze, I remember when walking out of here yesterday

Her slightly confused expression. Will I see this seductress, the other slayer?

Will's so shy I have to wonder how my old redheaded friend is being able to be up there on the stage, Wearing one of her fuzzy shirts, with Oz on her arm. Guess that answers my own question 

Anytime she is with Oz it's like she's less shy. 

So far I haven't seen any of the night of the living dead around,

Including Angel but what can, I say I would probably hit him if I did.

But I do sense something . . . It's getting closer and growing stronger,

Like a tickle a tickle by a feather along by back and the hair on the back of my neck is standing up meaning only one thing.

She's HERE. I have to stay calm all my thoughts from yesterday are coming back, some how I can't explain why but she can always cause this kind of reaction from me. When I'm reminded of 

another thought that had came caused by my restless sleeping of yesterday night, 

Willow once said to me that I was acting like a scorned lover, when I found out about Faith going evil. Sad how it took me this long to realize that was how I was reacting,

Am I finally going to be able to admit my feelings toward her? ,

Feelings that I can't do anything about anymore.

I see no way to help her, when she doesn't even want it.

I now realize I am sitting here by myself once again,

I keep zoning, maybe I should see a doctor for that, it can't be normal, I 

can't help the smile that spreads on my face by the very thought of suggesting for myself

To see a doctor. Whoever said I was normal?

I come back to earth with the metallic sound of army boots, and it seems it's walking across the floor to where I am sitting. Holding a plastic red cup of punch with some slight alcohol in it I decide to look up as the person I wasn't suspecting to see less talk to without a fist being thrown or someone being hurts plunks her black boots down on the table and lays back into the couch. You can tell she has had some alcohol she's in a way chipper.

My mouth automatically forms the very name of this dark person who has confused, hurt, and betrayed me and yet I still have the one feeling of love hidden for her. "Faith."

Looking at me with her chocolate eyes all dolled up and her lips in a slight smile, knowing that I hadn't suspected her of coming up to me, yet even sitting and talking. The first thing I hear from her with a slight laugh to her voice is " What thought I would hide from you B, should have learned from what happened yesterday."

"And what did happen yesterday F?" It's easy to slip into this, and it's the same old same old. Will comes over with Oz glaring. The light from their eyes just diminished so quickly once they saw her. It's sad really but she helped them. Will's about to say something when I beg her with my eyes not to I want to lash out but in the end If I lashed out against Faith she would bite back. And I have to decide what would happen if I did besides this wouldn't be the place to fight with her.

"That's right Red don't say a thing. You wouldn't want me to hurt you." Faith says to Willow, remembering the time Will was kidnaped and Faith had a dagger to her throat I have to wonder though if she would, that's just my mind hoping for the best.

In a loud voice they call the next group up to sing when I hear Elizabeth Summers to the stage. Elizabeth summer, I sit there in shock, I didn't sign up.

Faiths POV

Coaching my eyebrow to give a sarcastic look I give B a look she looks pretty hot tonight wearing a red/ maroon T-shirt showing how firm her stomach is and some jeans. I've never seen her in I can't say it doesn't show off her butt. But then I realize she doesn't wear this kind of stuff all the time either. "Ah isn't that sweet B's going to sing, go little B. I'll remember to clap for her princessness " I have to taunt her I came to figure out what happened. Silently I have to wonder how she will sound singing, probably like a damn angel, something I've never heard her do is sing.

Pushing people out of the way to get to a table to get a good look of her on stage. Have to see My B sing, since that's a first for me. I kind of hope she would sing for me one day had we became better friends who am I kidding girlfriends would have been great. Kicking a couple off my new found table. I settle back in my seat looking at her. It's so hard, I knew her and Angel were tricking me but for some reason Me loving her and all I had to let her know of course while having my own fun. She chooses her song, and is about to sing. It'll probably be girly. Not that I mind unless its like Britney Spears or something.

The songs starting and the lights go out except for the one shining on her lighting up her golden features.

Song by Michelle branch

__

I cannot help it

I couldn't stop it if I tried 

the same old heart beat fills the emptiness I have inside

And I've heard that you can't fight love,

So I won't complain

'Cause why would I stop the fire that

Keeps me going?

I know this song . . . I've heard it on the radio,

I was waiting for her in the library. When it came on we were going to spar.

She's looking at me why ?

Why would she sing any song for me? What are you thinking Faith like she would sing for you.

You can tell by her eyes that she knows this song really well I have to wonder how many times she has sang this song before. And who for. She's not just standing there she is going with the words the words in the song mean something to her.

Cause when there's you, I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you

Her eyes seem to be watering up, or maybe I'm just delusional,

probably she has Angel, boy did that burn. Here I am becoming good friends with her

when Angel comes back. I'd really like to dust that guy. Our connection for some reason just feels like its humming. I'll probably always love her...

__

Turn out the lights now

To see is to believe 

I just want you near me

I just want you here with me

And I'd give up everything only for you

It's the least that I could do 

I'd have given up everything for her,

even the mayor, we should be side by side but I pushed to hard 

I pushed her away. When All I really wanted was to grab onto her and to be held tight.

Why has she been so sad lately, why am I even wondering?

Would it make a difference?

Cause when there's you I feel whole

and there's no better feeling in the world 

but without you I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love with you

And I feel you holding me

Why are we afraid to be in love?

To be loved

I can't explain it

I know it's tough to be loved

And I feel you holding me

B looks so sad up there and at the same time like an angel or a goddess to me,

I am afraid to love, my eyes are tearing up I won't let how her eyes are trying to tell me something get to me. She's probably singing this to play with my head, Or meaning it towards Angel, Funny thing is I actually thought she was finally over him probably was too and then he comes back.

Oh, oh

And when there's you I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love

Yes, I'd rather be in love

Oh, I'd rather be in love with you

And I feel you holding me Oh

I am in love with her,

we are two parts of a whole, and she has to feel that,

the songs over and all I can think about is the ending lyrics.

And I have to find out who she meant them for,

even if it might hurt. All we've been doing is hurting each other anyways

I've been hurting her more, But I think soon it will be time for a talk

will see how this turns out So I turn and walk out the door for a night full of thinking,

thinking about the other golden slayer.

PS. SORRY if it was crappy I just kind of threw it together really quick I'll probably re-due it if I have time, unless u like it I guess. Haven't done stories with songs so its kind of new to me.


	3. A cemetery meeting

Might be a b/f shipper if I continue the next chapter Hints of one to come tell me if I should continue. Or just leave it alone.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon. And the song in this story is by Avril Lavigne not me.

Angel and me are over, 

I don't really care, I mean yes it does hurt but like I've said before I just knew it was going to happen, the only question is if I knew that it was going to happen why did I let it happen? Why did I get back with him in the first place? Of course I know the answer to that. Because of a little thing called when it's over all you think about are all the good things. Along with my own guilt, confusion and his pushes. Also because I wanted things to go back to normal, boy was I wrong. Even then I thought about Faith. We were getting along so well she was showing me new things that was when it started the feelings, and then he comes back and I didn't even tell her, she might have helped but I can't regret that now. I hurt her then.

So here I am patrolling in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries listening to music. Ok yes that is a new one for me, what you don't think we get bored and don't listen to music while killing fiends? I know, I know, changing the subject. But what's their left to say except my friends don't even know yet. Surprising isn't it? Whoever thought the Scooby gang wouldn't have the time to focus on my love life, with all the things going on? The music's on low and

I know already I'm not suppose to but I just felt so lonely and the music is on the lowest setting. The day I don't pay attention! I smile to myself, but as soon as it comes it seems to fade just like the days the days of a long distant dream called childhood.

I'm thinking about my past, always the past. 

Our past, it's not a very long past, (pushing through some bush's winds blowing throughout soft blond hair across my face while I have a grim smile on my face while my eyes scan the surrounding area.)

Tonight I'm wearing a black T-shirt the kind that flows at the bottom, and some jeans. With a medium-built coat that's black help's with the wind. A sharp coldness comes over me so different from the feelings of when my brunette ex-counter part creates. Thinking back to last night, I was so foolish choosing that song, all it ever does is remind me of her and me. What we could have had. How we're both afraid of that very thing. Or so I think but why would her seem so upset by what I did last night, singing a simple song. What was I suspecting her to look into my eyes and realize my feelings? Or to say them back?

Her the supposed bad ass and me Miss. Goody two shoes as she called me, the chances of us being friends were low to begin with but the chance of us being something more then friends might be pushing it but I'll still go for it always do.

Vamps they never do wait for you to finish a thought. "That's just too nice of me to expect from one of you Huh, Mr. I'm evil and have to come after people while they just maybe want to walk outside at one o' clock in the morning and think! Yes, its really late but excuse me!"

I probably sound like a loon out here near one o'clock. As I do a Back spring round off and plunge Mr. Pointy into the last of the remaining vampires. At least I got some exercise. "Sighs"

Faith always said that slaying made her hungry and horny,

I can admit that sometimes it does, ok a lot of the time, but sometimes when I'm in a mood such as this I'm not lying. I just feel a deadness, something missing. I feel this warmness spreading throughout me, as I let it spread through me, I think back to how I felt around Kendra and realize this never happened with Kendra, so why with Faith, what's so different? And why would faith be here? And where is she?

Of course! , When out of no where a black blur of leather comes flying out and I grab onto her trying to not be knocked down by her unexpected attack I grab onto her around the waist and end up knocked off my ass anyways and I'm laying on the ground as I see my cd player go flying out of my hands and in the dark distance still playing. I instantly put my hands up in a defensive position. Sitting above me is Faith wearing a low-cut black T-shirt and leather pants which are currently being shoved between my thighs. She has the look she always gets after slaying on her face and something else . . . curiosity I think. And that look is certainly not helping my hormones!

"Isn't that funny B, looks like I've knocked you off your feet. What do you think you are doing walking around listening to music?" With a harsh tone in her voice, and her eyes showing some emotion of the very thought of B being hurt or killed. " One of these days I won't be able to be here to make sure it's me kicking your ass." Saying with a snarl. I slipped up there hopefully she didn't catch it. Her heart beating faster while she looks down at B.

"Don't worry F I don't count on it I never could, besides who would ever want the help of a psycho slayer when all you do is help the demons!" Why is she in this cemetery she knows I always recheck them? And why haven't I pushed her off yet? I know why, because I miss being close to her. I can only hope that she came to talk to me not to fight. What's that noise, it's the ending of my cd I look up into faiths eyes and realize she also is listening to it.

She's leaning over me, causing her long brown hair to travel across my breasts and along my face as her face is only a breath away from my face and her breath is breezing slowly against my face like a caress. I look into her eyes shocked at what I think will be our first kiss. What's going on? Faith kissing me I only had dared to dream and whoever said she had the same feelings? Who am I kidding? she pretty much told me straight out everything come on, it had to mean something.... frowning .. But I just ignored it thinking she would never feel that way, guess I was wrong . . . 

The friction between my legs is growing I just want to push up against her knee, the urge being so strong I have to stop myself and I see her eyes wandering across my body, making me feel the wetness starting to moisten the lips between my legs. I can't give her the satisfaction! What is going on here? What does she want? Did she come to find me?

Faith's thoughts

Looking down at Buffy, I just want to kiss her. She looks so confused my hair tangling with her blonde and without knowing it I'm slowly inching towards her. The heat coming off her in waves seems to be spreading throughout me. Turning me on more. My knee between her legs making sure she can't get away slowly inching forward, and I smell this perfume like smell. Not being able to stop myself my lips press gently against hers sparks just seem to be flying throughout my body and I can tell she was anticipating this. The once softness changing to a more daring exploration, her lips at first being slightly open in surprise are opening and I'm sucking on her tongue, as I hear a ragged moan vibrating into my mouth all those times I saw her pout and had wanted to just suck on her bottom lip are coming to mind, as I start to slowly explore her mouth trying to find the places on her body that get different reactions. I'm getting high off her very smell. High off Buffy Summers cherry flavored lip balm and her unique tasting mouth.

__

Then you came around me 

The walls just disappeared.

Nothing to surround me

Keep me from my fears

I'm unprotected see how I've opened up

You've made me trust.

I can feel my body heating up, just from a kiss. Isn't this one of my fears, but she isn't pushing me away. I am open and that scares me more then anything. This isn't right. She has Angel. But she's responding just as much as I am. (Buffy's trying to get into a sitting position) shocked by what buffys knee just had done to her. A small moan had slipped out. *Her knee barely even touched against my crouch and my body,.... the connection? just wants to rock off her knee, getting friction that is showing itself more and more becoming apparent but with B's eyes on me, I just have to leave. She means too much for this to be a one-night stand. And this is something I've wished for, and its happening something's wrong and I have to get out of here. Jumping off Buffy, Faith runs away into the night.

Buffy's thoughts

Run Faith but it seems soon will both be having an important talk that I think its time we finally had. Giddy about their first kiss, and a little confused but hopeful over faiths departer. Walking over she hears the ending song of Avril Lavigne's song Naked. She walks home thinking about their first kiss and where this will take them.

PS. Sorry I didn't update a little sooner I've had this on my computer a few days, but didn't have the time with having to go again to my oral surgeon due to a complication with getting my wisdom teeth out. Hope you like it, It was really hard to write this chapter due to having to wonder about which song. But if u don't like it nor have a comment I'll try to put it in the next chapter or fix this one. 


	4. Song in the rain

Might be a b/f shipper if i continue the next chapter Hints of one to come, tell me if i should continue. or just leave it alone.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon.

I'm running away, running away from a kiss that I started. 

But I was confused, damn that Buffy Summers. I can't figure her out,

that's just a part of why I love her. It had started to rain a few seconds after

turning tail and running away from B. Her expression after that kiss we had shared,

Was like a bolt of lightening, going to my heart. Making me wonder what was I running from. From Buffy or myself. In that instant I'm not really sure....

My leather pants you can hear if you're close enough throughout the night, like a wet tennis shoe walking on linoleum, I can hear my heart pounding through my chest like a wild animal,

The intensity of that kiss, still scorching my body, It's like that hot burning feeling when you're about to have an orgasm and you're clit is racing forward with the pounding of you're heart beat.

My fears....they became so adamant to me during that one moment that I heard those soft lyrics,

coming across the night sky. Fear that's the one that one day I hope to quench, like a thirsty man dying for water. I'm running to where?, it reminds me of when B found out, found out why I was here, that I needed help she came into my apartment that day. She was wearing a black shirt with pink flowers etched onto her shirt with a silver necklace, a brown leather jacket thrown over it, with some dark blue jeans and was still looking good back then even though me and her didn't get along I had no problem saying she was a babe. (Faith: so what brings you to the poor side of town? Buffy: cloven guy goes by the name of kakistos. Faith: what do you know about kakistos? Buffy: That he's here were not happy to see old friends are we) Man did she not know how much that scared me to find out he was here, I had thought that she had come to tell me to get out of town to be that bitch that I had given her nickname for. Boy was I wrong. (Buffy: what he do to you? Faith: it's what I did to him alright, Buffy: And what was that? .....faith you came here for a reason I can help Faith: you can mind you're own business I'm the one who can handle this.) From right there I knew that she cared and would help me, but no one had helped me before except my watcher who I failed to protect, I didn't need anyone. At least that's what I thought but looking into her eyes for those seconds telling her I could handle this, well I just wanted to break down everywhere I went he followed and I had thought that she would help, and I could just leave. But looking into her eyes I realized Yes, I wanted her help but maybe something more, and that she maybe just maybe did care even though we had just met. ( Buffy: yeah you're a real bad ass when it comes to packing what was that you said about my problem got to deal and move on oh have the moving part on right here what about dealing is that just something you're going to dumb on me?) She really came through for me in the end, saving my ass and after that we had the bonding thing down a little better.

__

I wake up in the morning put on my face the one that's gonna get me through another day,

doesn't really matter how I feel inside this life is like a game sometimes.

A game I thought I knew how to play. It didn't matter how I felt because the fear over took me there and had again. And it's funny that we both look at this as a game. Guess that's my fault. But it's all coming together and all falling apart. I want her I always have not just want though, I need to be with her. Laying besides her, seeing her every morning, receiving one of her smiles that light up the room. But who ever said I would get it, this very conversation in my head reminds me of that song....in the cemetery It just fits with us. Not that if we were together that would be our song, would we even have a song? Besides the point "sighs."

__

Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared nothing to surround me keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected see how I've opened up you've made me trust.

And it's true, she saw the real me. Even when I had tried to act like a bad ass, I'm not saying that I'm not hell no but a real hard ass when we first met. She found out my fears so easily and swept them aside. It's funny right now I am no where near home, and I seem to be heading in a direction so familiar but I can't place it. She's made me feel things I never thought I would and had promised to myself that I wouldn't. But this thing called love that I feel for her but yet won't say is so pure it scares even me. Not to mention had I said that to Buffy, before I pushed her away, trying not to be one of her charity cases which I found out in the end I wasn't for her or so I think. I sensed her that night at Angels. She gave me her boyfriend to help me....

I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide I'm naked around you and it feels so right.

For once if I ever got up the guts, I could be myself. And I believe she would accept that... She could see right through me, but sometimes she would say the wrong things, not that what she said was wrong in a way it just was the wrong thing to say to me.

__

Trying to remember why I was afraid to be myself and let the covers fall away guess i never had someone like you. To help me fit in my skins.

And thats the final key, I was afraid to be myself truly, but she got me. And I realize that I am at Buffy's house standing outside in the rain under the tree staring up at her window. And it only feels so right being so close to her. How I got here I don't know. And if this is even the right time I don't know but even though we are enemies we are both slayers and maybe this slayer made the wrong choice joining the bad guys...I don't even know what I am doing but I just know I am climbing up Buffy's house and going to be going into her room for a talk startling her or not... will see how this turns out.


	5. midnight call revised

Might be a b/f shipper if I continue the next chapter Hints of one to come tell me if I should continue. Or just leave it alone.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon. 

I'm climbing up the tree in buffy's front yard, the lights are out in her house and the moon is reflecting off her window like a white ghost in the night sky. I hear the soft sound of the bark I'm gripping onto. Bark like substances falling onto my hands like lost cookie crumbs, when you squish turns into more dirt. You can hear the soft cricketing of crickets and other insects in the background.

It's stopped raining but there are a few eerie wisps of fog clinging to the sky almost like it was painted on. My hair is drying and I'm still on the roof to her window listening intently to the sounds of creaking going throughout the house. Wonder if B is asleep trying to get a feel of what's going on in this house.

I see her then, laying on her white comforter her hair spread out and her emerald eyes starring up into the ceiling like I have done so many times before. The sudden burst of wind blowing my hair up making me in my opinion look a little wild and dangerous like a killer staring into the window of there next victims family, you've all seen it in the horror movies. "Smirks" That cold breeze, though didn't really touch me it was like my body was enveloped in a hot raging fire and the wind was like an icy cold breath along her neck. Causing Goosebumps. 

I realize without a doubt what it is that is causing this. The connection it's like warmness, something familiar to me it's like a mother's embrace or a lovers touch.....It's home if I ever had one. I finally realize B is standing in front of me with a smirk upon her full luscious lips. Like she always knew I would come back.....Back to her...

My leather pants making squeaking noises. And my black shirt sticking to my body I'm sure showing off all my curves. While B has opened the window and is leaning out she's wearing a white spaghetti strap t-shirt with blue silky pants. Her eyes sparkling again I feel like leaning in to kiss those delicious lips. I find myself stepping into her room as she backs up slowly. Her body not entirely relaxed but that could be because she doesn't know what to suspect. 

FAITH : B......

BUFFY: Faith

The silence in the room was insatiable while I was watching B I see her eyes choosing her very next words. When it seems that some kind of determination has replaced the confusion and doubt I had seen in her emerald eyes just a few seconds ago when she speaks. Buffy: What you've come back this time? Why to just run away again? A little shocked by the sarcastic yet malice she finds in her fellow slayer voice not being unexpected I can't help but find myself to have hesitated when I know that my facial expressions are forming a grim expression. 

Faith: No, I came back...came back (saying in almost a murmur but getting louder by the end of her statement) because I'm going to face this and face you. Buffy: face this..? laughs cruelly oh really.. (walking forward with a seductive walk) Let me tell you, you're little display of running away after you started the kiss really shows that. (Not to mention for some reason once I got home I wondered how this all got so messed up anyways and would it get better? It didn't help her running off on me. but what can I expect.) What's there to face turning away from Faith as her spaghetti t-shirt clings to her body and her hair seems to be slowly framing her face again like a porcelain doll forever in the position made by its creator...hair done perfectly not one flaw on the face. **Faiths thoughts --**" B's standing there looking pretty pissed but lost in thought her brow scrunched up like she is thinking really hard.

Small like droplets starting to fall outside making the all to known sound of "pit" and "pat" against tin. A cold breeze blowing into the room like an out-stretched hand trying to grab onto both of them and never let them go. Sufficiently the heat between them making this small normal occurence unaware to even them. Except for a few stray hairs flying across faiths face and her eyes holding a dream like quality sparkling an innocence you would only see in a new born baby. 

"This silence between us has to be broken this needs to be settled." Faiths thoughts.

Maybe the kiss was just a one time thing mixed signals....quit trying to talk yourself out of this you've always known the way you felt about her.

Everyone this is DANIEL BEDINGFIELD IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE LYRICS

playing here on channel 107.9. sit back and relax.

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings But I know you are here with me now We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with 

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I pray in you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life 

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right And though I can't be with you tonight And know my heart is by your side 

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I 

YEAH ITS A CLIFF HANGER HE HE. But don't worry I already know what's going to take place next. But I need to watch one of the episodes again before writing it. So Give me reviews and thanks for giving me support. Hope you like it this was kind of a hard chapter but its far from over. 


	6. Real life memories

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon. 

Summary: continuation of the bedroom scene. Give reviews.

Pairing: B/F

Listening to the ending lyrics of Daniel Bedingfield song playing off the radio, like a haunting melody throughout a cold storming night.

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I 

****

And that was DANIEL BEDINGFIELD. If you're not the one and you're listening to Taylor. And now to the traffic.

The relentless noise of news coming out of the radio and Faiths own thoughts over the lyrics and how they just seemed...seemed to fit. Without much thought. Buffy, In her spaghetti t-shirt and silky blue pants that my hands just itched to run against to know if they feel as soft as they look. Like the child's fascination with a pet. Walked over to the radio and turned it off. Looking at Faith, about to say something but then rethinking it. They both stare.

Faith, already having decided that she didn't want to run away and that was why she was here and even though she didn't understand all of this, she did realize they needed to talk about this. And this confusion she was seeing coming from off of buffy in waves she realized as cute as it was...was going to be get slapped away with some never mentioned facts that Buffy might after all after that kiss Have an idea about.

Buffy sits. To confused to really fight over this anymore she sits on the edge of her bed. While Faith, grabs a chair tossing her wet hair over her shoulder to put it out of the way. She eyes buffy. Not really believing she was here right now.

Both thinking back to the night were it almost had gone too far and had changed each other's opinion and brought down some certain doubts to a lower level. And realizing that this night is going to be a very long and complicated one with lots of memories.

In the mansion. Angel (human face) is chaining Buffy to the   
wall. Faith watches whiles **thoughts **

of what she thinks she would like to happen... are racing throughout her mind.( she won't really kill Buffy but the way she has been acting makes her really want to cause some serious pain.. But for some reason all I can think about is dusting fang-boy and taking her down and getting rid of that look in her eyes. Why am I rethinking this.....She's been lovely dove towards Angel, and acts like that whole my killing someone was all by myself. I've seen the way she use to stare at me and sometimes I even catch her doing it still. Does she maybe have the same feelings and wants to hide them...no why would she want anyone like you?)

Angel: Morning, sleepyhead. You know what I just can't believe? All   
of our time together and we never tried chains. Well, can't dwell   
on the past, especially with the future we have ahead. 

FAITH thoughts I'm starting to not like angel even more....makes me think of them together and how I could have just staked him right from the beginning. And besides even though I wanted Angel, to show her how easy it was I don't like the things he's doing he's going to far. Funny how I am saying that. But I have to play this through after all Can't get B not noticing what I am trying to teach her about Angel, and not all of us have a great childhood.

Faith: Bondage looks good on you, B. The outfits all-wrong, but, hey! (Not saying she doesn't look good with her hair framing her face and her shirt going with her hair making her golden hair stand out like the moon against the night sky.

Buffy: You don't know what you're doing. (I have to trick her...there's nothing I can do anymore and we need this information it's sad though I....lo can't go there she thinks I love angel laughs coldly...like the feel of wet cold wind slapping you in the face. She's going after angel thinking it hurts me she's doing it deliberately. And yet all I can think about is how smug she is acting. The way she looks...her smile even though it seems so cold. Maybe she doesn't know that we have planned this but maybe just maybe for some reason I am thinking she isn't liking angel much.)

Faith: Really? Weird, because something about all this just feels so   
right. Maybe it's one of those unhappy childhood things. See, when   
I was a kid I used to beg my mom for a dog. Didn't matter what kind.   
I just wanted, you know, something to love. (Kisses Angel) A dog's   
all I wanted. Well, that and toys. (Lifts a blanket to reveal   
torture instruments) But mom was so busy, you know, enjoying the   
drinking and passing out parts of life, that I never really got what   
I wanted, until now. 

Buffy: Faith, listen to me very closely. Angel's a killer. When he's   
done with me, he'll turn on you. Faith's thoughts (She's still more worried about me then herself...That doesn't mean she cares faith....but what if it does...?)

Angel: She's right. I probably will. 

Faith: Yeah? Hunh. Guess we'll just have to keep you around for a   
while then. Before we get started, I just want you to know, if   
you're a screamer, feel free. (I'm going to far but all of this she can never let anyone else be in control why doesn't she feel the same for me? Screw this without thinking anymore and realizing this might be the only way.....for a while she begins to lean forward.)

Leaning in she grabs hold of Buffy's head and begins sucking on her bottom lip sparks seem to be shooting everywhere. Faith was kissing her she was totally not suspecting this ok that's a lie but she thought it had gone too far for any of this. At first she tried to back up more into the wall but Faith seemed persistent she didn't seem to want to end it. my head uh...I can't think what's going on.? A little confused but turned on. Faith forcefully slides her tongue inside Buffys mouth first exploring the top of her roof and then sucking on B's tongue. Buffy legs feel a little faint and unexpected heat starts to build up like the beginning of a fire first small then roaring to life. Sensing this Faith slides her knee between Buffys legs.

Leaning into Faiths hold ...unbeknownst to her more willing but faith takes notice when she's about to slip her hand under Buffys shirt ..pressing up against buffys tanned Californian skin she starts traveling up and feels B shudder.(I'm really doing this screw the torture...it doesn't have to be this way and hell I'm doing it in front of Angel. When Angel unable to handle this display threw faith off breaking they're cover. Buffys pushes out of the chains a little dismantled. And Faith getting up from being thrown into the fireplace looks over to B and noticing all along she had her hands untied she smirks and looks to Angel seems you're girl isn't to interested into you anymore. While grabbing a Knife and eyeing them both Buffy walks forward.

Buffy: Why, Faith? What's in it for you? Why are you helping the Mayor**. thoughts( This doesn't have to happen!**

Faith: What isn't? ( Having to calm down from their kiss and a little peeved at being thrown across the room not to mention this being a trick she decides hell might as well say what I want too. ) You know, I come to Sunnydale. I'm the Slayer. I   
do my job kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear about   
everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, I behave, I do the good little   
girl routine. And who's everybody thank? Buffy. 

Buffy: It's not my fault. 

Faith: Everybody always asks, why can't you be more like Buffy? But   
did anyone ever ask if you could be more like me? 

Angel: I know I didn't. (Angel standing off to the side) Who would ever want two of you.

Ignoring Angel's comment she turns back to Buffy. She feels like stalking over there and pushing her up against a wall and continuing were they left off but this isn't the time and who knows how she would react ...but then again she wasn't really chained up...don't kid yourself they wanted information. she says in her mind all I wanted was just you but you had everyone else.)

Faith: You get the Watcher. You get the mom. You get the little   
Scooby gang. What do I get? Jack squat. This is supposed to be   
my town! 

Buffy: Faith, listen to me! 

Faith: Why? So you can impart some special Buffy wisdom, that it? 

Do you think you're better than me? Do you? Say it, you think   
you're better than me. (still watching them....why am I still here.?)

(Sick of trying to reason with Faith and realizing that she doesn't think talking will help anymore she finally gives up and says)

Buffy: I am. Always have been. (I don't want to say this its only going to destroy anything else we had going...like what? Still I know well I think I know that this would sting me at least.)

Faith: Um, maybe you didn't notice. Angel's was with me. 

Buffy: And how did you get him, Faith? Magic? Cast some sort of   
spell? Cause in the real world, Angel would never touch you and we   
both know it. 

Buffy: You had to tie me up to beat me. There's a word for people   
like you, Faith. Loser. You don't think we could stop you're boss lame ass ascension 

Faith: You can't. 

Buffy: I will. 

Faith: Keep dreaming. No one can stop the Ascension. Mayor's got   
it wired, B. He built this town for demons to feed on and come   
graduation day, he's getting paid. And I'll be sitting at his   
right hand. Assuming he has hands after the transformation. I'm   
not too clear on that part. And all your little lame ass friends   
are going to be kibbles'n'bits. 

(Is this how she's always been? Does this really not matter to her....I guess it could be true but no she's faking I saw the real her before and this this is just her tough girl act maybe I can reach her this is already to dangerous.)

But it was too late. The Scooby gang bursts in the front door. Faith jumping across the table throws Angel into the gang's path. Faith and Buffy fighting while the gang wards   
off Angelus with crosses and stakes. Buffy and Faith end in   
a standoff, each holding a knife to the other's throat. 

Faith: What are you gonna do, B, kill me? You become me. You're not   
ready for that, yet. But let me tell you Kiss was awesome she whispers so only buffy hears maybe we can continue that on another day.

Faith grabs Buffy's neck and kisses her on the forehead. 

End of memory

Both having realized they had been starring and for some reason with both their minds being opened had relived a memory.

Faith begins to speak a little shocked but finding it also enduring they're connection still remains and still haves yet to be explored fully.

Buffy I didn't mean some of the things I said....

The chapter went on to long sorry But I had to get this out of the way so I can do my next chapter which you had to know about this to understand the next. And besides I liked the episode enemies but not in certain parts. And yes there will be more hmm love hint scenes.


	7. talking

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon. 

Faith to Buffy: B I didn't mean some of the things I said back then, I was just well you were always so whipped over Angel, that it was like you were ignoring me first we become all buddy buddy well that's what I thought.

Buffy tries to interrupt but Faith won't let her.

Just let me finish then we can see were we going from there? Anyways back to what I was saying that's what I had thought and hoped and are relationship started to change whether you admit it or not you know it in you're heart. I know you're probably also hurt and confused especially with you thinking I am the big bad. But I know you don't exactly have too much of a right to trust me and me I don't have much of a right to trust you. (Faiths eyes looking into B's trying to convey by her eyes that she was speaking the truth) I just was planning on tricking him, pausing for a few seconds...seeing the thoughts race across B's eyes. Find out the details, we all knew a new big bad was coming. Almost rushing the last part.

****

BUFFYS THOUGHT

(Could this be happening Faith really wasn't bad....But that means...)

Buffy seeing something in faiths eyes that she hadn't seen since she had first came of what starts feels that maybe they can trust again.

"Faith... You're right ...Right now I don't really have the trust we use to have with each other, but why then why did you try to take angel's soul? Why did you... " Faith speaking Butting in before Buffy could bombard her with tons of questions she just had to let buffy know the simple truth.

"B we can keep asking or just accept for now that what I am saying is the truth. "

Buffy: Ok, I trust you. Says perkily as she stands up while stretching as her eyes seem fixated on faiths deep chocolate eyes.

Faith sits there looking at Buffy a little confused did she just say what she thought she said. That she trusted me...It can't be that easy.

Buffy looks at faith smiling "that doesn't mean that I don't think this is a good idea for you to be playing the mayor. And I think we should let the other scoobies know. " 

Faith sits in awe of this blonde easily forgiving goddess. After all that has happened she just.... just surprises me once again. But wait maybe this is a trick....no I would be the one doing it if this was. 

Buffy: "Oh and Faith don't ever try to do that again without letting me know, And don't ever try to hurt my friends again even if you think it would help I'll kick you're ass. "

Smiling a little Faith thinks about her and B sparring and doesn't seem to mind.

Faith: "But Buffy..." **Faiths thoughts**(Buffy turns around realizing Faith would only say her full name when having something important in mind...But what now another surprise...Oh I forgot smiles and without realizing it her eyes lit up we need to talk about our relationship and how it has changed but am I really ready...Yes, I care about her and it would be lying to deny it.)

Faith- "Buffy what about ..."..As Buffy walks over and sits in faiths lap wrapping her arms around her neck. **Buffy's thoughts **who would of thought that faith would ever blush? One of these days when it's not all so hectic we need to get a better picture of my faith. I wonder why I am just so excited about this...it's just never even felt like this before.) 

Faith stares at buffy....And here I thought I would have to get rough and get it through her stubborn brain....she just has got to me, my defense mechanism never stood a chance, but I don't think I'll be needing it that's not saying that I am not a bad ass. As she starts to smile... my little angel not that she's little man...never thought I would pick up reds babbling. Now who's changed. And hopefully for the better, whatever it takes to be with my blonde haired goddess.

Faith abruptly stood up grabbing onto Buffy and putting her back in bed. "There room for more B?"

Buffy: smileing coyly "always."

As faith clunked off her boots and climbed into buffys bed spooning buffy both finally getting a good night sleep after a long time.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy  
  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
  
'cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Let's go back  
Back to the beginning   


To be continued.... if you want. It was either this song or dido by the way I don't own the song/lyrics they belong to hillary duff or ya. Anyways, Hope you liked it sorry if you didn't like that last but I already said sorry so deal with it but I didn't even let you guys know if that had even happened in this, so I wanted you guys to know so if they asked questions and it was different well then you would know. Well the next chapter will be up soon enough so give me reviews. Thanks and again hope you like it. I reformatted it so its easier to read I have my final test on friday but I will be getting it out and for those of you impatient it will go where u want it to be going fast. 


	8. Actions & Dreams with chap 8's awakening

a b/f shipper, tell me if i should continue. or just leave it alone.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon.

Continuation of the preview which I have deleted since I got some answers this chapter isn't all the way finished but I decided to get it out there and then continue after my beta reader reads the next part I wrote. Thanks everyone for being supportive and again advice and comments if you don't like or if you do appreciated.   
P.S. When I write the continuation of this chapter I'll put it as one chapter and it will have a song tell me which one you think would work best and I'll take a look at it. If you don't think there should be a song in this one then also leave a comment.

Feeling warm breath being blown onto her face she slowly opens her eyes like a new born child seeing things for the first time. Faith opened her eyes. Sunlight was shining through like small rays going through prisms of soft blonde hair, straight into her vision. As she finds herself in the crook of Buffy's neck feeling her right hand slightly under Buffy's shirt on her opposite side, she softly starts rubbing Buffy's nipple. As she feels Buffy's nipple starting to bud, she tries to move her legs a little when she finds both hers and Buffy's throughly tangled.

She slowly starts nipping on Buffy's neck and moving her other hand slowly down Buffys stomach.

BUFFY'S POV (DREAM)

It's dark and I'm laying in a bed somewhere in the dark room is another person standing by the door. I'm wearing a baby blue silky. And this stranger who is walking slowly towards me for some reason seems so familiar yet dark like . . . my own dark Angel. I see dark tresses letting me know it's not Angel . . . But somehow I already knew it wasn't. I'm beckoning this familiar stranger when she steps out of the darkness naked with the moonlight showing all of these unimaginable curves and tones of light. I feel a wetness slowly starting to build at my center and I know that its cause of her.

FAITH'S POV

Buffy is moving her neck and is getting goose bumps along her skin, with my kisses and nips going up her neck and my right hand moving between both of her breasts my left hand is brushing up on the outside of her pubic hair while my pinkie slips between her outer lips going over and around her clit her legs jump up and her mouth is now slightly open. With her legs parting more and her cute little mouth slightly ajar she looks like a golden goddess this is so much more then fucking and the little gasps of air and her own moving is turning me on but I have to concentrate on her. Slowly craning my neck I start licking and sucking on her breasts making sure both get the attention they so deserve. Her knee all of the sudden jerks up right between my own legs. It was like I was seeing stars

Buffy's POV DREAM

She's standing above me when like a great cat she slides onto the bed moving above me as my silky slides up. And I realize I'm not wearing underwear and the cool night air causes a sudden gasp from my lips making me feel the cool icy breeze on my inner lips. I rise to grab onto her neck while her hands slip under the cool silk and brush against my breasts I start sucking on her neck (not knowing that in person she had started sucking and licking Faiths shoulders and neck)

FAITHS POV

Trying to get my concentration back, and keep Buffy asleep until she is about to come isn't as easy as you think. My body is involuntarily rubbing itself against her well placed knee and thigh. Our slayer connection making everything even more intense. Not to mention Buffy has decided to join in unbeknownst to herself. Sucking and licking on my neck. My one weak spot. It's sending shivers up my body while I try scrunching my neck which isn't working. My god this girl is wicked in bad and she's still asleep! I slid a finger into Buffy's hot wet core when she gasps and arches her hips bucking upwards and her hand left hand grips onto my lower forearm her right hand is tangling itself in the sheets . I continue to use my thumb on her clit her breath gets deeper. As I move to slid off the bed slowly while doing this causing the soft silk to rise past Buffy's hips leaving her completely exposed. Just the way I like it I move to position my head between her legs.

Buffy's POV DREAM

It's like she has total control over my body it is her's to do with as she pleases. My nipples are both erect and everything is just crying out for more her neck tastes delicious and with the little bit of her perspiration adding to the flavor its something I could taste every day and still want more of. I don't even realize that were both naked rubbing up against each other. But she's driving me crazy I try to push up against her leg to get some contact but she is firmly in control I moan in frustration. I can feel the climax coming its building and building like a sun's heating causing you're temperature to rise when you're wearing all black. But this sun is burning me to a crisp. If she'd only just give me that one good shove.

Faiths pov

I know shes close and I know with one hard push she'd be over the edge but I'm gonna make this be the best sex she'll ever have it'll never be the same for her after me. I remove my thumb from her clit and add another finger into her tight hole I spread her lips farther apart and blow on her heated pussy while slowly dragging out my long tongue to play with her clit while my fingers search for her g-spot.

Sorry about keeping this from you my beta reader wasn't able to read the whole thing so again this is just a part of it I promise if she takes to long with the rest then i will just put it up anyways and then you can get on me, if it sucks. THANKS for all the reviews and comments. And I'll try to get the next part up in a day or two.

Faith hit it just right the orgasm was at its peak as Buffy awoke with a scream less facial expression having a sheen of sweat all over her body

Faiths POV in a minute

Mean while at a hospital in Sunnydale a dark-haired Burnett who had been in a coma for over five months woke with a jerk glassy eyed and confused flashes of memories that didn't actually happen between her, Buffy and the scoobies were running through her mind as she realized it was all just a dream she had woken up finally from her coma. The time Buffy, had left the bar, sang, even the graveyard everything was because she was able to link to her sister in arms. And some of those memories even though memories/dreams they were shared with Buffy the love of her life. She knew one thing before confusion and hurt thoughts ever got to her that you couldn't lie to yourself in a dream and that meant that Buffy and she really did have feelings for each other and that the town was safe. But where did that leave them? Ignoring that question she realized there were more important things to do the first act of orders was to escape the hospital. For the council was surely after her and she needed to see Buffy.

Because the feelings that she was getting from Buffy even though dim were confused and scared but exhilarated. As Faith made her way out of the hospital, she had a grin on her face remembering their last memories/dreams of each other together.

TBC (sequel maybe) give me you're thoughts on the matter.

By: Blu-eyd-Vixen/Ashley


	9. Finding Faith

a b/f shipper, tell me if i should continue. or just leave it alone.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon.

Author :Blu-eyd-vixen

New chapter 9, well I figured that the last chapter 9 being the ending of chapter 8 that I would just added it back onto chapter 8. So this is the continuation of the story. Hope you like it and please review.

Buffy's POV

Faith woke up. I received a call from the hospital. I'm so nervous, yet excited but I don't want my friends to know yet. You see for the last five months ever since I put her in a coma, we've been sharing dreams and real life events. The first dream started of course when we were both in the hospital. But I don't really count that as are real first dreams, I sound like I am talking about a first date with someone I know. But it wasn't our first to me because she was just passing on information. No, the real dream started about two weeks after we defeated the mayor. I had been at the bronze earlier that day and had been thinking about Faith, I was depressed about how it had gone so wrong but then it was tinged with a sad happiness that in the end she helped us, it had been her intent all along. She had even told me so in the a dream we shared.

The song playing that night definitely hadn't helped. The weird thing about that night was that I felt a special connection . . . The one that Faith can only give me it was like she was there, I remember looking around for her and only seeing my bud's Xander, Anya dancing while Willow kept looking at me the whole night like I was some crazy person depressed and all. Little did I know that, that very night I would be reliving that day at the Bronze with her. What she doesn't realize is that she is in a coma. But after our first real dream I tried to ask Giles coyly about past slayers maybe being able to share dreams. He immediately jumped to conclusions which were very close. I guess after the "Oh I was just looking at these books because I had a dream Angel came back from Hell" that he learned to catch me when being coy about some small details. But of course that doesn't mean that I was going to tell him what really was going on I mean who knew if this was really happening maybe it was the guilt. Maybe if I hadn't ignored as much.

Karioke that night at the Bronze had to have been the best the only difference was that I didn't sing in real life. But I had wished that I had, I knew I had feelings for her back then. I had wished that back then, when we were all at the Bronze and Faith was there too even though not a big part of the gang that I could have sung to her. It was like a dream, I know funny how I say it was like a dream which I know it was, but it was real for both of us I did sing to her not that she knew that it was to her. But I did sing to her in our dream. Now thinking about it . . . I know I said Karioke night at the Bronze was the best but we all know that my last few dreams that were getting stronger and stronger between us were the best. The last ones before she woke up from her coma.

Just thinking about what happened on those last dreams still causes goose bumps, the dreams were the best part of the day every day that I looked forward to.

My friends started to notice my mood going up, thinking I was over Angel leaving me. Angel leaving me, I knew it was over when he came back. I just had needed something to hold onto. But the dreams. It was like a second chance the dreams we shared were when the mayor was still alive and she was working for him. But this . . . My Faith acted a little different. Even though in our dreams she still had her defense walls we finally had gotten over it. You know after what I label as our first real dream even before that I knew it was real that we were sharing...I still have some doubts and worry that maybe since she was in a coma she won't remember any of them...But I'm going to find her.

Willow's POV

We're all in Giles old car driving around trying to find Faith. Buffy just seems to be in a daze she's been smiling at one point and then it seems reflecting on the inside, Whatever it is I'm sure it has something to do about Faith. I'm waiving my hands in front of her while calling her name trying to break her daze so we can maybe get some ideas on where to look.

Buffy's POV

I'm brought out of my thoughts with a sudden flash of warmth spreading over me and a dread hanging over my head. It's Faith and she's in danger. I turn my head sharply to look out the car's windows and see someone in the shadows with someone holding someone against A wall. I tell Giles to pull over as I jump out of the car and run into the shadows.


	10. Darkness Shrouded her

Couple: B/F shipper.

I do not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are owned by Joss whedon.

Author :Blu-eyd-vixen

Chapter 10-I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, The song lyrics are from the cd Trapt :These walls. I don't own those either.

**(FAITHS POV)**

I escaped from the hospital and was able to borrow some nice threads from a female doctors locker. I feel weak and clumsy like a baby's first few steps. I looked into the mirror hardly recognizing myself. I'm walking down the street going through alleys trying to stay hidden from the cops when my spider like senses go off. A vampire is walking towards me. This feeling of weakness ... helplessness is finally just plain pissing me off.

_Something missing, left behind  
Search in circle, every time I try  
I've been here, before  
I've seen you, before_

I'm a vampire slayer for christs sake. I have to find Buffy and I'm not going to let this idiot bloodsucker kill me.

_I can't escape winding down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along___

I grab a broom laying near a restaurants back door and break it in half. I don't have time for taunting I'm growing weaker so I fake a lung and then move left pushing myself and shove the hand made stake under his sternum through his heart.

_Like clockwork, I commit the crime  
I pretend to be everything they like  
I've been here, before  
I've seen you, before___

I know there is a demon at my back so I grab him by the throat and squeeze for what I got. Praying that Buffy was out looking for her all she knew was that Buffy was on the move. The demon she realized was Damien, one of the special case workers for the mayor. He started to gurgle while struggling to release himself from the dark slayers grip. He puts his hands up in a form of surrender hoping she'll figure out he just wants a word.

___And I trade everything for this_

_And I trade everything for this  
Why do I read the writing on the wall_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall_

Exuding utter strength she slowly releases him willing him to speak as she looks irritatingly at him while standing in a defensive position.

Faith: Give me a reason why I shouldn't have broken you're neck right there.

Damien: Because then you would miss out on you're new orders from the mayor.

Faith laughs : orders where have you been Buffy and the scoobies kicked the mayors ass on graduation day. Figuring this conversation wasn't going anywhere useful and that Damien could always be dealt with another time she walked away.

_I don't wanna lose my place in line  
I've been here too long, and I've spent too much time  
I don't wanna lose my place in line  
I've been here too long, and I've spent too much time_

She could feel it Buffy, was getting closer. All her mind could think about was the warmth spreading through her tired limbs as she didn't even realize that her feet were being lifted off the ground by a hand gripped onto her throat. She starts to try and retaliate when she feels his ice cold hands moving through her jacket and she feels a sudden weight that wasn't there before. And then she was suddenly dropped onto the ground. Someone was yelling her name.__

_Something missing, left behind  
Search in circles everytime I try  
I've been here, before  
I've seen you before_

And before the darkness over took her, her last thought was of the person standing over her checking her pulse. That Buffy had her and she was safe._  
_


	11. Presence of mine enemies

Chapter 11: The presence of mine enemies.

Couple: a b/f shipper

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are Joss Whedon.

Author: Blu-eyd-vixen.

Chapter 11-thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't updated I haven't really been on much but sorry. MA class takes up a lot of my time. But I'm getting right on it.

(Buffys' POV)

She looks so pale, it's similar to the way you find someone when they first break through that first layer of the grass from the cemetery chalky white and starving with blood lust. Always in our dreams she was just so . . . but that was dreams and the way she saw herself not how she really was. I was so afraid we wouldn't find her in time. But here she is unconscious laying in my lap in the back of Giles Car. Her cheeks are slightly flushed from fighting off that demon. As I keep checking her pulse and respiration every few seconds as if she's about to die on me. But after all these dreams and my feelings I just can't lose her now. My biggest worry is that now that she is awake, will there be anything between us? What will they mean to her? I know that in the dreams we finally had a break through and maybe that's what we both needed. But I have so many questions like a dam bursting through concrete. Am I supposed to just brush this off?

I don't think I can. I'm broken out of my trance with willow looking back at me with a little bit of her well-known green eyes and curious. I know to her I must be acting extremely weird. Just let her be ok, I say in a silent prayer. All I can do is nod at her with her next words. " Buffy were almost there." What would have happened had she died? Absent-minded Buffy is brushing her fingers soothingly across Faiths brows.

(Faiths POV)

I feel a breeze going over my body almost as if to cool me down, it feels like I'm in a warm soft blanket tucked into bed after being worn out your head hits the pillow and you fall asleep almost instantly. Not a part of you is not spread with this warmness, . . . safety.

I feel a warm hand brushing across my forehead and down to my chin, this feeling of wholeness, well being . . . Buffy . . . Love Yes I love buffy . . . And all of the sudden it feels as if I've been struck by lightening I'm sitting bolt up. And breathing a little deeper I'm inhaling Buffys' scent. When I look around, I'm in Giles Junker of a car and I'm pretty much all over Buffy. My face is nestled between the point where her neck meets her shoulder And I can see Red through it. I don't even realize I'm hugging B. Reds starring wide eyed and Buffy's saying something she rubbing my back and telling me to breathe that its ok. I feel confused none of the things happened not here that is. I feel dizzy and shaken and the smell of her is intoxicating. And all I can do is rest my body against hers. I feel like I'm going in and out but I'm trying to just hold onto her, she's my anchor and always has been. I hear this soft music in the background something I definitely wouldn't ever listen too. But it's soothing just like my B. B and I are just melded together and I wish it could be that way forever but right now I'm just too tired to know what will happen. I know will talk.

(Buffys' POV)

Faith woke up god it was like someone bit her. Scared the crap out of me. Here she is laying in my lap and the next second bam she looked so startled and shocked she grabbed onto me like a child having a nightmare reaching for their parents for assurance and comfort. She was breathing a little too deeply so I just hugged her and stroked her back it almost brought tears to my eyes she was awake and she was fine weak but fine. All I can think about right now is the smell of her, the way she fits and the feelings she's causing. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, she's sick and this is getting too comfortable. We are about five minutes away from Giles House. And the guys are making small talk in the front.

As we are sitting here, I can feel that we are both just thinking about each other and how long it really has been since this all happened. We're lost in each other and the music just comes drifting back to us.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary. _

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. _

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... to more than I can be.  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... to more than I can be.  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... to more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
And I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... to more than I can be.  
You raise me up... to more than I can be._

And we realize once the engine has stopped, and we're both entangled in each other that everyone is out of the car and waiting for us. We've got her home and soon we'll talk. But thats after I put her to bed in Giles room that we had made for her.As I'm lifting her up out of the car with her clinging on like a baby put in a basket around your shoulders, a heavy object falls out of her jacket which willow tells me she'll get as I put her to bed.

To be continued. Please review.

**SONG**

**You Raise Me Up**

Lyrics by Brendan Graham  
Music by Rolf Lovland  
sung by Josh Groban


	12. Thoughts and confessions

Chapter 12:

Couple: a b/f shipper

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the buffy the vampire slayer characters I am just borrowing them they are Joss Whedon.

Author: Blu-eyd-vixen

Chapter 12- Thanks again everyone for the reviews I'm glad that you liked it I had thought that it was going to be bad since I hadn't written this story for a little while. So thanks again. And hope you enjoy this one just as much.

* * *

And we realize once the engine has stopped, and we're both entangled in each other that everyone is out of the car and waiting for us. We've got her home and soon we'll talk. But that's after I put her to bed in Giles room that we had made for her. As I'm lifting her up out of the car with her clinging on like a baby put in a basket around your shoulders, a heavy object falls out of her jacket which willow tells me she'll get as I put her to bed.

* * *

While everyone was down in Giles Kitchen, Buffy was putting Faith to bed and getting some fresh water on the bedside for when she woke up. Buffy's thoughts the comforter is white, whiter then her. She's finally gotten some color after being put in a soft feather soft like bed that you could just disappear in. And the bed is a queen just in case had anything happened had anyone got hurt they could have stayed over and been comfortable. But its being put to better use with someone that we didn't image would use it. Her hair is sprawled out across the pillow and she looks so young . . . I start to get up to leave when she grasps onto my wrist and stares at me too tired to sleep but I know what she wants. As I brush back unseen hairs off her face, I start to lay down saying. "I feel tired. You don't mind me laying down with you?" Faith looks grateful for this small act of making it so she doesn't have to say it out loud that she wants me to be with her. But it's not just her. I would probably be checking up on her or sitting out side the door till she woke up. We both need this as a reassurance in a sense. They lay staring at each other as Faiths eyes start to drift close with Buffy's administrations along her face and hair. 

Unbeknownst to them willow had secretly snuck off to start investigating the tool and video left by the mayor with her dorm "pal" Tara.

At Sunnydales college dorms. We see an organized room with incense wafting through the air and book's astron. across the floor.

WILLOW: "Tara, the mayor left a back up plans. That means that Faith probably has known it all along and is waiting to trick us again and stab us in the back!"

Tara also a witch with long blonde hair and extremely shy around others except Willow, just looked at Willow. T: "Willow calm down after all that I've heard about her and the way Buffy is acting she knows what she is doing. And besides didn't you say she was attacked." Before Willow could cut in with her inceptive babbling. Tara hurried up and finished. "Will she's to weak to do anything right now and I think there are some things you just don't know about faith."

W: "Tara, I know her enough" giving tara a troubled face. "I know.. I know I'm just worried she might hurt Buffy again and . . . " T: And what Will? Willow: And take her away. T: Ah honey you know Buffy and you are best friends . . . And nothing will change that. Besides I wouldn't worry about that. Willow: What do you mean? T: Just think about it Willow the way you've described them. Willow: cutting Tara off blurts out. No, Buffy isn't like that. I'd have known after all we tell each other everything don't we. BABBLING . . . Figuring that at least she had got will to think about it she decided to change the subject.

"So about this tool do we have a name yet?"

Faith woke up with a heavenly smell under her nose and an unexplained warmth Buffy's head was under her chin and my arm around her sleek little waist. Buffy looks adorable when sleeping like all the troubles of the world are off her shoulders. I know our relationship has changed and that we are going to talk I'm excited but a little scared. Like when you're riding your bike for the first time and you think you are going to fall off. My fingers start to trace the outline of her lips. When her lips part and I can feel her breath against my fingers. She cuddling more into me and it feels like we are picking up where we left off on our last dream together before I woke up. But I know this isn't a dream anymore and that she should be more lucid and we should talk even though its so tempting. I move my chin and rub the lower half of it across her face while whispering her name.

(Buffy's POV )

I'm in a warm and safe place. Between sleep and awake. And somewhere in the distance is someone calling my name. Again I feel as though I'm in a dream with Faith and when I wake up she'll be back in the hospital and everything that happened was just another dream. She'll be pale and having machines hooked up to her. I grab onto the pillow and squeeze while rubbing my face into it. When I realize, my pillow is not a pillow but a person . . . FAITH. My eyes shoot open and I grab onto to her scanning over her with my eyes while my hands are running all over her body.

FAITH: "Wow B had I known that you would feel me up each time we slept together I would have gotten you in bed sooner." I can feel my cheeks burning and I smack her arm playfully. Well just don't get use to it Miss cold feet between the sheets. God I thought someone put ice in the bed. And then I noticed it was you're feet.

FAITH: Smirks "oh yeah they were defiantly between the sheets all-right but I didn't hear you complaining last night especially after you used me as a pillow." Buffy: Tenderly looking at faith she looks her in the eyes and brushes a loose stray hair off her face. " I missed you Faith." Inhaling a slow breath, she looks back at Buffy while resting her cheek against Buffy's hand. Faiths' eyes get a sudden softness to them. " I missed you too."

TO be continued in chapter 13


	13. More then sistersslayers

Couple: B/F

Disclaimer: I do not own any off the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. I am just borrowing them. They are owned By Joss Whedon.Reviews are appreciated.

Author: Blu-eyd-vixen.

Chapter 13: More then sisters.

* * *

FAITH: Smirks "oh yeah they were defiantly between the sheets all-right but I didn't hear you complaining last night especially after you used me as a pillow." Buffy: Tenderly looking at faith she looks her in the eyes and brushes a loose stray hair off her face. " I missed you Faith." Inhaling a slow breath, she looks back at Buffy while resting her cheek against Buffy's hand. Faiths' eyes get a sudden softness to them. " I missed you too."

* * *

FAITH: "Buffy I know I was in a coma . . . " lifting Buffy's chin up. "But what happened during our dreams together I wasn't lying. About well about the mayor . . . and about what I said." Taking a breath, she was about to ask a serious question that had been nagging at her mind. Had this just been a game to her, why hadn't Buffy told her. " But why didn't you ever tell me that it was a dream that what was happening was real . . . was it because this was all a game you wanted to see what would happen that you couldn't face your feelings. Buffy: NO . . . You were in a coma when they first started after you gave us that information it just I thought it was a dream at first and then they kept happening and things that happened that day would happen again in dreams and even events from the past but I never lied about my feelings for you. I just.. It was as if I was reliving it. And I didn't know if it would hurt you if I told you. And if it would all be over. I asked the doctor I really did! But how am I suppose to explain it to him. I checked tons of books. And besides it was real. It was real to me. Saying with a ring of honesty.

Buffy . . . trying to show to Faith how sincere she was, was almost blue in the face. When Faith moved in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes fluttering closed she slowly opened them with an amused Faith starring at her. "You ever tried doing that to willow? Wiggles her eyebrows" FAITH!!

Faith: That's all I ever needed to hear except for your sweet mouth screaming my name when you cum. Trying to lighten the mood before she got serious. And in a way trying to hide behind a pretense that it all didn't matter when it did matter it mattered the world to her. Buffy . . . I just . . . want you to know. Buffy giving a reassuring squeeze of faiths hand waited for faith to continue. I just want you to know that I've never felt this way for anyone and that I just no one has ever really well cared as much as you and I'm . . . Understanding what Faith meant decided to let Faith know how she felt. Picking up both of Faiths hands that we're slightly sweaty she placed them between her breasts' Faith I love you, not a friend, friend love but a I love you as in I am in love with you. And I know this is new to me. And new to you. Faith didn't want to appear weak and not a bad ass because she definitely was but those simple words to hear them and actually know that the way buffy felt was the same. That she did love her She just before buffy could utter another words grabbed her and hugged her pinning them both to the bed.

_Would you dance  
__if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.___

Song by Enrique/escape/ song number 04 :hero doesn't belong to me

To be continued chapter 14.


	14. The Seer of Fate

Hi Everybody Been a very long time huh. That's for sure. Well lets see if I can pick up where I left off. I apologize about it taking so long. Guess I thought it would be best to drop it.

Lets see I believe continuation of chapter 13.

Ummm right..

Couple: B/F

Disclaimer: I do not own any off the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. I am just borrowing them. They are owned By Joss Whedon. Reviews are appreciated that way I know if I try to write this if it ends up too badly I can just erase it : ) After you've all thrown the book at me.

Author: Blu-eyd-vixen.

CH 14: THE SEER OF FATE.

Previously on Buffy--

* * *

Buffy giving a reassuring squeeze of faiths hand waited for faith to continue. I just want you to know that I've never felt this way for anyone and that I just no one has ever really well cared as much as you and I'm . . . Understanding what Faith meant decided to let Faith know how she felt. Picking up both of Faiths hands that we're slightly sweaty she placed them between her breasts' Faith I love you, not a friend, friend love but a I love you as in I am in love with you. And I know this is new to me. And new to you. Faith didn't want to appear weak and not a bad ass because she definitely was but those simple words to hear them and actually know that the way Buffy felt was the same. That she did love her. Faith just before Buffy could utter another, words grabbed her and hugged her pinning them both to the bed.

* * *

Tara and Willow after looking into the mayor's gift into the wee hours of the early morning with the dying of the darkness by light both laid exhausted in bed. 

Willow: Can you believe that tape . . . it almost even makes you feel bad for Faith a little. Willow says while snuggling her head under Tara's head. T: When I first saw her I sensed a weariness and longing. Why do you feel bad Willow? W: nibbling on her bottom lip and looking up into Taras'eyes guilty because I was jealous . . . Willow says while trying to bury her head. I was jealous and upset I thought that I would was losing my friend, she started hanging out with Faith, slaying with Faith, ditching school. I remember when Buffy came to me when the deputy was murdered. And even though something bad had happened I felt good and tried to show her how bad Faith really was. I feel bad because even though she was evil at the time and held a knife to my throat I had told her what a fool she was that she had no one now. And for a second I had known how right I was and how hurt she was. Slowly looking up at Tara as if afraid to see, her look of disgust Tara saw the small tears starting to form in her eyes. We weren't really there for her. Continuing on with her story willow closed her eyes remembering how mad Faith was and her own happiness with fear at having been able to hurt Faith A few seconds later though she laughed after hitting me and said that I was wrong that she had the mayor. Willow stopping for a second took a deep breath while Tara gave her a small hug of encouragement to let her get this off her chest. But looking at this tape he just used her, tricked her into thinking that he cared for her like a daughter. I know I treated her badly and that we all could have done better I tried to at every point show something bad about Faith to Buffy maybe if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened. Buffy wouldn't have felt Guilty all those months for having stabbed her it was as if a part of her died. But Faith and Buffy always had something that I and Buffy didn't . . . Tara looked at Willow with a hopeful and thoughtful gaze (_just a little bit farther, Buffy will be needing help and Willow is in denial thought Tara she needs to work this out for herself_) I think she loved her . . . like she loved Angel but it was different and I wonder what would have happened if Angel never had came back. Tara giving Willow a kiss on her scrunched forehead with her confused thoughts. I just don't understand though . . . Why exactly the ability to switch bodies . . . T: I don't know we will have to talk to Faith and the gang tomorrow. But Its ok Willow will all get through this together and maybe this time things will be taken care of right this time. When I look at Faith I see a familiar look that I know all to well. I think she just really needs a family Tara states shyly looking away from Willow I think she had a family like mine but worse. She was hurt and she still is hurting but when I saw Buffy and them together there was a mixing of their colors. Like two big cats sliding in and out of each other a complete mingling of the colors, they were rubbing together. _What I didn't tell Willow was that they were destined to be together the mixing of their aura's they're power as it intertwined and caressed each other was one of fate. And one that explained a lot. It's true what Willow had said that Buffy was in a slump for a while even when I first met her but there was also something that seemed always with her where ever she went. I can't say anything more Willow just admitted this to herself for her to believe it was fated its not time yet._

T: We need to be there for both of them. Looking at the clock and knowing that they only had a few hours to sleep they pulled the big fluffy white comforter over them both and letting sleep finally catch them for the day ahead which would ultimately be changing future events as they felt a change in the very currents of the air.

While softly somewhere in the distance they could hear, a song being played reminding all of past hurts and pains finally being let go. And a new beginning that they could only hope to be for the best.

_Precious and fragile things_

_Need special handling_

_My God what have we done to You?_

_We always try to share_

_The tenderest of care_

_Now look what we have put You through..._

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give_

_Angels with silver wings_

_Shouldn't know suffering_

_I wish I could take the pain for you_

_If God has a master plan_

_That only He understands_

_I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through_

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give_

_I pray you learn to trust_

_Have faith in both of us_

_And keep room in your hearts for two_

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give _

There was only so much that they could give at the beginning they just hadn't known how but it was time for a new beginning.

I DON'T OWN THAT SONG GOOD ONE THOUGH. ITS BELONGS TO DEPECHE MODE

Hope you liked this...


End file.
